Christmas with the Cullens
by UltimateFanpire20
Summary: This is what happens to the Cullens when a mysterious noise is heard from the roof on Christmas Eve. Random, credit to my friend Morgan for the idea.


**A/N: Remember that this takes place on Christmas, so Bella's not in it because she's sleeping and she will spend Christmas day with Charlie and his family.**

Its Christmas Eve, around 11:30 at night, and the Cullen family sitting around in the living room, talking.

"I don't get what those humans see in Santa," Rosalie said, "he's just some totally obese man in a red suit who breaks into your house!"

Emmett put his arm around Rosalie. "Rose, its not just about Santa Claus. Its about the joy that Christmas brings. The humans get to see all their family members and celebrate together!" he said.

"He's right," Carlisle added, "Plus, all the little kids love getting presents."

"Yes, but everyone knows that Santa Claus isn't real," Edward began, "Its just the children's parents leaving gifts and saying they're from Santa!"

"Yea, but it's the thrill that Santa is coming that makes Christmas so special to little kids!" Esme added.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from the roof. The sound of bells chimed through the air.

The Cullens looked around. "What was that?" Alice asked, as she stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm not sure," Jasper said, his dark eyes startled, "An intruder?" he suggested.

"No, its Santa!" Emmett said, grinning.

"I'll go check," Edward said. Carlisle also stood up. "I'll go with you."

The headed up the stairs, to the secret trap door that lead to the roof. Edward peered his head out of the door.

Edward couldn't believe what he saw. There was a brown sleigh, with 8 reindeer attached to the front, as if they were pulling it. Also, there was a large man in a red suit walking around.

"Oh gosh," the man said, "no chimney. Guess I'll have to go the old fashion way." He finished.

He snapped his fingers, and with a puff of smoke, the man was gone.

Edward, his mouth hanging open, ran back at inhuman speeds to the living room.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Carlisle asked, sounding alarmed. "There was a man, and he disappeared! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Emmett was right," he said.

Once back in the living room, the other Cullens were no where in sight.

"_Edward!"_ said the mental voice of Alice, "_Come on! We're in the kitchen!"_

Edward ran into the kitchen quickly, followed by Carlisle. "What was it?" Esme asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think it was Santa," said Edward.

"SANTA'S HERE!!??!" Emmett exclaimed loudly.

"Shhhh!!" shushed Alice, "He'll hear you!"

Carlisle peered around the corner, and saw the fat red man. He noticed that stitched on the man's hat, was the word '_Claus_'.

"It really is Santa," Carlisle said. No one dared to argue, since Carlisle was usually always right.

"Hmmm, no tree," Santa muttered, "I suppose I can just leave them here by the fireplace…" He said, opening the brown sack over his shoulder. He pulled a few small, shiny packages and set them on the floor.

Carlisle turned around. "….Where is Jasper?" he asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound from the roof.

The Cullens exchanged shocked glances. They ran up the the trap door to see one of the reindeer, on the ground, covered in blood.

"JASPER! YOU'RE EATING PRANCER!!" Alice screamed. She ran over to Jasper and pulled him off the reindeer. Suddenly, Santa appeared in a puff of smoke. He gasped when he saw Jasper.

"What have you done??!!!" Santa exclaimed.

Alice ran over to Santa. "He's really sorry! He didn't mean to…!"

"That's it!" Santa said, "I'm taking back you're presents! This makes your family number one on the Naughty List!"

Suddenly, the packages Carlisle saw Santa put near the fireplace appeared in the sleigh.

Santa climbed into his sleigh, and with a whip of the reins, he was off.

Alice, still holding Jasper, headed back down the trap door, followed by the other Cullens.

Everyone sat back down on the couch. No one knew what to say. It was silent for a few moments before Emmett broke it by saying, "Thanks Jasper. Now I don't get ANYTHING!"


End file.
